1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved split seeve for use with optical fiber connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fiber connectors are used to optically couple one optical fiber to another optical fiber, or an optical fiber to a device, such as a light-emitting diode, laser, or photodetector, among others. The fiber connector must maintain good alignment of the fiber in order to reduce optical losses to a minimum. In addition, it is desirable that the connector be low cost and readily producible. It should furthermore be easy to connect and disconnect.
One successful connector design is the so-called "biconic connector," which provides good fiber alignment and ease of use; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,242, coassigned with the present invention. Other types of optical fiber connectors include those using cylindrical plugs that mate in a split cylindrical sleeve. In that technique, the plugs are typically inserted into the sleeve until the ends of the plugs touch, allowing for a low-loss connection between two fibers or between a fiber and an optical device.